


Ghosts

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 12: trapped and desperate-Klaus is roped to a wall by his father to conquer his fear of the ghosts.
Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Kudos: 10





	Ghosts

“Hello?” Klaus called for the millionth time, but he knew nobody could hear him. Reginald had tied him up to the wall instead of throwing him into a completely dark room, because he was getting nowhere with it. This way, Klaus wasn’t able to try to escape or back away from the spirits.

“Hello!” He repeated. “Please! Somebody, answer me!” He’d been here for longer than he even remembered, and his bladder was fuller than it ever had been before, so getting out of this would be preferable to pissing himself.

Nobody answered, and he squirmed against his bindings as a woman appeared in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus began to shake, not wanting anything to do with her.

“Help me!” he shouted, but then the woman in front of him got angry. “Diego! Vanya! Somebody, please!!” 

“Shut your pretty little mouth,” she hissed, stepping closer to him before disappearing, and a sigh of relief escaped him. At least they couldn’t hurt him. But his bladder was just getting heavier, and he began to cry.

His father was never going to let him out of here, and he knew it, too. It took him just a few seconds to realise that he wasn’t going to get out of here before he had peed, so maybe it would be better to just get it over with.

He sniffled, wishing he could wipe the snot off his upper lip, but the taste of it as he licked it off instead wasn’t too bad. Kind of salty. 

“Hello?” he called again, and he heard the door open.

“Number four?” Reginald scolded. “What are you doing? You need to face your fears, and this isn’t helping.”

“D-dad, I have to--”

“Quiet! Or you’ll be in here until I say you can leave.” Klaus sighed as the door was slammed shut, and he felt his bladder contract. 

“Oh, god,” he muttered as a spurt of piss sprayed his underwear, and he did his best to push his thighs together, but the ropes around his thighs made his situation worse. “Dad!!” he cried. “Dad, I have to p-pee! Dad, please!!” But as he held on as tight as he could, his bladder decided to empty anyway. “No, no, noooooo,” he whined, groaning. “Fuuuuuck…”

He drenched the front of his pants, and then the butt, and then… his back? And his side? He struggled against the ropes, trying to figure out what was going on, but he began to fall into the wall behind him as gravity shifted, and a puddle started to form on the brick. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered. He had no idea what was even happening. “Oh, god… oh, my--” 

He shot up in his bed, his eyes meeting the plain walls of his room, and for a second, he felt relieved. Until he realised that his bed was wet.

“Fuck!” he yelled, turning his head to the door and noticing a scared looking Diego standing there. “W-what are you--?”

“You were screaming, and I was s-s-scared.” Klaus looked down at the floor in embarrassment. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just… Erm, fine…”

“No, you’re not,” Ben said from beside him, and Klaus jumped up in his bed.

“Would you shut up?!” Diego glanced to the other side of his room, worried, and Klaus noticed. “Sorry, it’s just… it’s Ben…”

“Mhm… hey, Ben,” Diego said, glancing back at Klaus. “Are you sure you’re okay, though? You didn’t sound very okay--”

“God, I’m…” He sighed, knowing Diego most likely wasn’t going to leave him alone, and there was no way he could clean this all up by himself without his father finding out. “Fuck.” He got up, and at first, his brother was a little confused, but then he noticed the stain on his pants and the bed in the darkness.

“Oh,” he said simply, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Klaus did a small curtsy to display his mess, hoping it would make him seem less nervous about it. Ben watched from the corner as Klaus looked down at the floor.

A single tear slipped out of his tired eye and ran down his nose and onto the floor, and when he looked back up to see if Diego had left, he noticed he hadn’t moved.

“Klaus, you’re…”

“Seventeen, I know. I shouldn’t be pissing the bed. I’m s-sorry. I… didn’t know how to clean it up before dad found out. He would lock me up for weeks if he found out that I was still scared of those stupid ghosts.”

“Oh, Klaus. God, you’re right. Let’s just get it taken care of, okay? Maybe mom can help--”

“No! No, if she finds out, she’s going to tell dad, too!” He groaned and started to pull his pants off. Diego looked away, not expecting it.

“Alright, then we better hurry up.” He walked over to the bed and started to strip it, and Ben spoke again.

“You should say thanks,” he said quietly. “I know you’re not very good at that, but he’s really saving your ass here.”

“Fuck off!” Klaus shouted, and Diego stepped away from the bed. “N-not you, sorry. Ben’s just… well… you know what? Thanks, Diego. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Diego smiled, and it made Ben smile, too. For the first time in forever, Klaus wasn’t being a complete asshole to him. “It’s no problem, Klaus. I don’t want to go a month without seeing you, to be honest.”

Klaus stilled on his way over to his dresser to get more clothes. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me…” 

He glanced over at Ben. “You should try being nice like that more often,” he suggested. “It usually leads to people being nice to you. It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does,” he said out loud, and Diego just rolled his eyes. He let Klaus talk with his ghosts. They seemed to be doing him good.


End file.
